


I Want This

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Series: Christmas Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tolling day, the pair cuddle on their couch and talk about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want This

\-------------------------------------------  
The world outside the windows was cold, bitterly so, with the first snow of the year, coating the ground and roofs with the milky glow that emitted throughout the night sky. But, such as the contrast between Dan and Phil themselves, their home was a world of warmth. The fire crackled ever so slightly, glowing red then yellow then orange, then back to red again. The fire seemed to fill the area in a sort of holy sense of happiness and warmth that resembles the smell of fresh baked cookies. The giggles of children from underneath the lounge window filled the air. Dan and Phil were snuggling closely on their sofa. The lights were off so the only light emitted into the room was the soft glow of the twinkling lights from off their newly decorated tree. The smell of Christmas sugar cookies filled the air, courtesy of Phil’s advent candle.

The two were exhausted from both online and offline events, from planning their US tour to finding the perfect gift for friends and family members. A Christmas throw was laid over the both of them, which was a feat in itself as normal heighted people had a struggling fitting themselves under it, not to mention another, and that struggle was just about tripled when you are both 6 foot something. The TV played on quietly in the background, almost just there for background noise for their thoughts. Dan and Phil shuffled, well tried to shuffle, closer together. Their legs already intertwined tightly, Phil hugging Dan close to his chest with Dan’s head on this right shoulder with Dan’s arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, half from trying desperately not to fall of the couch, and half because it’s his Phil and he just wants the comfort of Phil.

  
“You ever think about the future Phil?” Dan asked curiously when the show went to commercial break. The question had been bugging his mind for a while now, what did Phil want, what did he want?

  
“Yeah, you know that, we have to plan the tour.” Phil said with his best effort not to giggling.

“Not like that you Spork!” Dan giggling into Phil’s chest as Phil giggled too.

“I know!” Phil giggled out as he pulled Dan fully against his chest, in a tight, warm squeeze.

“Seriously, do you?” Dan asked quietly against Phil’s neck of his Christmas jumper, still not having changed from their filming of Dilmas earlier that day. Dan felt his heart flutter as a gentle kiss was pressed to the top of his slightly curled hobbit hair.

“Of course I do Love.” Phil said, laying his head to rest on top of Dan’s. The two paused their conversation for a moment, watching as the commercial showed a little girl running down stairs on Christmas morning to find a puppy waiting for her. Dan thought curiously if his future involved children. Would it involve a puppy? Dan sighed out a little breath trying to clear his avid thoughts.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Phil asked lightly into the brunet’s ear, kissing his temple when he finished asking in a soft, warm tone.

“What do you want to happen?” Dan asked, turning to look at the man next to him. This man was his best friend, his co-worker, his light, his laughter, his home, his love, his boyfriend, his everything. This loving man who had been his home for longer than Dan thought possible. He wondered if it would last. Maybe it was just the cold outside that made him question the future, maybe it was old thoughts coming back. Whatever the reason he only hoped that Phil would be in his future for many years to come, in whatever way possible.

“I want this,” Phil leaned his head onto Dan’s forehead, looking him in the eyes as he dropped his voice to a whisper. “I want you, preferably forever.” He said kissing Dan’s soft, but chapped lips. “I want sofa cuddles and good morning kisses.” He giggled, taking one of Dan’s hands, lacing it with his own. “I want love and hope. I want to eat your cereal and I want to hold hands with you.” He earned a small giggle from Dan, most likely due to the secret eating he ‘hated’ so much. Phil giggled lightly before continuing. “I want to share coffee kisses. I want to give neck kisses and goodnight kisses.” Phil kissed Dan’s neck lightly for effect and Dan’s eyes visibly soften when Phil’s met his again. “I want the good and the bad times. The struggles and the gains. I want happiness, I want good health. I want a home with you.” Phil cooed on. “I want movie nights and summer cuddles. I want water fights and makeup kisses. I want tickle fights and giggly kisses.” Phil leaned his head against Dan’s forehead once more, staring at the brown eyes laid before him. “I want winter time cuddles and snow angels. I want fall coffees and spooky sneak attacks. I want springtime colors around me and I want laughter.” Phil said, hoping Dan was understanding him. “I want cake smeared on my face. I want everyone to know your mine. I want to kiss you whenever I please. I want hugs and cuddles.” Dan’s eyes were so soft by this point that it was surprising they hadn’t melted into a puddle of warm chocolate. Phil could see the small tears welling in his eyes, feeling them in his own. “I want love. But really, the only thing I want is you. I just want this.” Dan blushed greatly and hide his beet red face behind his long slender hands. Phil kissed the top of Dan’s hands in a giggle before pulling them away. “Does that sound alright?” Phil asked, seeing the tears on Dan’s pink tinted cheek.

“It sounds perfect.” Dan said softly, releasing all doubt he had in his mind about the future. This was Phil. This was real. This was their moment in time, this was their memory and only their beginning.

“So it’s a plan then.” Phil said, leaning into the younger, kissing his lips softly, tasting the slight saltiness mixing with his own tears. They pulled apart, only really needing the warmth of cuddles as promise of their love.

“I love you Phil.” Dan whispered against the elder’s chest as he turned his body back into their original position from their earlier cuddling.

“I love you Bear.” Phil replied with a kiss to the younger’s head, wrapping his arms tightly around Dan, pulling him close. They returned to lazily watching TV, the giggling children outside their window seemed to return to their respective homes. The lights seemed dimmer and the snow seemed to fall lighter. The blanket slightly off shew, the fire still lightly crackling. The air still smelling of cookies, but now the air held something it hadn’t before. Faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it maybe? What should I write next for Christmas.


End file.
